1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to laser speckle contrast imaging methods, laser speckle contrast imaging systems, and apparatuses including the laser speckle contrast imaging systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Laser speckle contrast imaging is a technology for measuring or imaging a fine change or a flow rate of a target subject by using a laser light source which is capable of generating speckles. The laser speckle contrast imaging may generate speckles by using a light source having a single wavelength band, and may image the generated speckles by using one speckle-generating light source and one speckle imaging device. A flow rate at a target position may be recorded or imaged, taking into consideration a degree of temporal or spatial distribution of speckle images generated by a laser light source.
Since the general laser speckle contrast imaging does not assume a global movement of a target subject, the general laser speckle contrast imaging is used in a state in which external movements, except for the target subject, are completely excluded. Due to the limiting condition, when a target blood vessel or a spot through which a fluid flows, which is to be imaged, shakes or moves due to an external influence, noise exists within the resulting imaged contrast information. Therefore, it is difficult to apply the general laser speckle contrast imaging to a blood flow rate measurement through imaging of the skin of a human body or an animal that is not anesthetized.